


But Only His Hearts Obeyed

by Muccamukk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Femdom, Holding Hands, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack holds the Doctor's hands while Rose has her way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Only His Hearts Obeyed

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nenya for the beta. Written for Porn Battle XV for the prompts "comfort, blindfold, pegging, turns, touch"
> 
> Title corrupted from "Romance in the Dark" by Billie Holiday.

The blindfold covered half the Doctor's face, almost all of him that Jack could see from this angle. The Doctor sprawled face down, half on and half off the bed, with Jack kneeling on the floor opposite, hips flush with the edge as he reached across. The rest of his view contained the top of the Doctor's head, his face, mostly pressed into the blankets, his long arms stretched out in front of him, fingers entwined with Jack's, shoulders. All of it glistened with cooling perspiration.

Rose straddled him, naked and luminous in the low light. Jack, floating in the lassitude of a recent orgasm, wanted to lie and watch the sway of her breasts, the ripple of her shoulders as she kneaded the Doctor's back. The the scent of chocolate massage oil filled the room, and Jack could feel himself drifting, content.

The Doctor's hands tightened around his, pulling him back. His breath had hissed in when Rose hit a knot about his hips, and now his muscles quivered.

"Shhhh," Jack murmured. "Easy there. We've got you." He squeezed back, and above them, Rose hummed in agreement. She'd bent down to press a kiss to the Doctor's shoulder, and now her hair hid her face. Jack focused on the Doctor, the creases of on his forehead, the way his arms flexed. He felt the Doctor's hands grip his again, and knew he was an anchor for him. The Doctor wouldn't be tied, but he could be held.

Above, at the edge of Jack's vision, Rose worked her way down the Doctor's back. She paused now and then to kiss his spine, and Jack knew her breasts would be pressing against his back. Her hips shimmied down, and down, until she'd moved from straddling his waist to kneeling on the floor behind him. Jack could just see the edge of her hair as she rested her head on the small of the Doctor's back.

They all lay still for a moment. Rose's head lifted and fell with the Doctor's breathing, until the sound seemed all that Jack could hear. That and his heart starting to pound again. They could all feel the anticipation build. The Doctor because he didn't know what would happen next; Jack and Rose because they did.

Rose stood abruptly, and the Doctor shuddered, a shiver running up his back and along his arms until his hands shook. Jack leaned across the bed to press a kiss to the back of one hand then the other. Squeezing the Doctor's hands, he said, "Hang in there. She'll be back."

"Course she will," the Doctor replied, but his voice sounded thin and strained.

"We're not done with you yet," Jack assured him. He was trying not to look at Rose. The Doctor needed all his attention, and he knew that if he looked up now he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her. He could hear the rustling of of leather straps and clink of buckles, and already the images filled his mind, all their hours of practice gathering to this moment.

The Doctor had buried his face in the blanket, so Jack lay quietly with him, watching his shoulders rise and fall, tremors still running across them. At last, he pulled in a long, steady breath and the shaking stopped. He looked up. _Looked_ was what it felt like. Jack could see the intensity in focus even though the blindfold. If the Doctor's eyes had been uncovered, they'd look through Jack with enough intensity to stop a heart. As it was, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Rose moved at the edge of his vision, putting her hands on the Doctor's hips, spreading her legs to brace herself. She gasped as the tip of her synthetic cock brushed the Doctor's skin. Twenty-fifth-century engineering transferred every sensation straight to her nervous system. It matched her skin tone, too; Jack had watched it grow pinker as she flushed with exertion.

Now he struggled to keep his eyes front, watching the Doctor's thin lips press into a line, then part slightly. He squeezed Jack's hands again.

"Ready, Jack?" Rose asked, and he nodded. The Doctor would be. Jack had fucked him long and slow not long before. The Doctor had writhed and squirmed and pushed up into him, not realising that Jack was just getting him ready for Rose. 

Jack looked up now, and felt his mouth dry. Rose transfixed him. Her eyes had grown wide and dark, while a little frown of concentration turned her lips down in a way that made want to kiss her more than anything in the world. Her breasts bounced as she leaned forward, soft and full with dark nipples jutting out, and Jack's eyes traced down the curve of her waist into her hips, then down further still to the dark straps and flushed pink cock jutting out from brown curls. He sucked his breath in through his teeth, hissing, and the Doctor squeezed his hands.

The grip tightened to nearly bone-crushing as Rose pressed forward. She moved slowly and smoothly, pushing completely into him with a single stroke. Jack took one last look at her, hips thrust forward, head tossed back, biting her lip in ecstasy, then turn back to the Doctor. He'd buried his face in the covers again, and breathed in jagged sobs. Jack tried to free a hand to stroke his hair but he wouldn't let go. He didn't whimper or protest when Rose pulled out, but lay deathly still, worryingly still.

He stayed that way as Rose thrust in, not pressing back as he had with Jack or Jack had with her, and Jack glanced up to meet her eyes. She was frowning, despite the dark eyes and flush of her cheeks. She mouthed his name, a question, and Jack nodded.

They rested again, Rose completely inside the Doctor and Jack stroking his knuckles with his thumbs. Jack leaned in and kissed the top of his head, whispering, "We gotcha, Doc, just let it happen. She wants you so much. God, if you could see her."

The Doctor whimpered, and his hair scrubbed against Jack's lips as he nodded. His breath hitched as Rose pulled out and pumped back into him, faster this time. She grunted, a low guttural sound coming more from her chest than her throat, and thrust harder. Jack could almost feel the power she had over both of them, and the charge she drew from it.

Now when she pumped forward, the Doctor angled his ass back towards her, letting her press deeper. "Good boy," Rose said, and Jack pressed a dozen kisses into his hair, the side of his neck, the back of his hands. "My good boys," she said, her voice pitched low and compelling.

He could feel his own cock growing unbearably hard against the edge of the bed, and did his best to ignore it. He didn't think the Doctor would survive them both taking him at once right now, and Jack could wait. He kissed the Doctor's fingers again, letting his teeth graze knuckles, and wincing as his grip seemed to get tighter every time Rose took him.

She gasped and moaned with each thrust now, letting waves of power and pleasure roll over her and giving voice to every sensation. She made a low, satisfied huff with each entry, and a needy moan when she withdrew, and sometimes a high little whimper when she hit an angle just right. Jack could tell she was riding the edge of coming, prolonging the pleasure as long as she could.

The Doctor received her, seeming to empty himself as she took him. He hadn't moved since angling his hips back, and even his grip on Jacks hands slackened. His breathing had shifted to match Rose's pace, hard and deep and fast. He moulded to her, to _absorbed_. He'd become her creature to do with what she would.

"Oh, God, Doctor," Rose cried, and she thrust into him a last time. Her head snapped back when her hips met his ass, and she came with a scream. The momentum drove them both into the bed, and as her hips pressed his into the mattress, a spasm travelled up the Doctor's body. For a single moment he writhed, his hips jerking under her, then his back arching, stiff and curved, for a single frozen moment before they both slumped forward. The Doctor's head thudded back into the bed, and he held Jack's hard enough to crack his knuckles. Jack almost thought he heard him say her name, but he couldn't be sure.

Jack let them rest, watching her splay forward across his back, still half inside him. Gently, he extracted his hands from the Doctor's. He'd almost come with Rose and the Doctor, but his cock still pressed against the edge of the bed. He hesitated, considering asking one of them for a hand, but couldn't intrude. Instead he backed off enough to stroke himself. He watched Rose whispering into the Doctor's ear, small endearments that Jack pretended not to hear as her ran his thumb up from the base of his cock to the underside of the tip. A little squeeze was all it took to bring him off, his eyes squeezed shut, but the image of Rose and the Doctor remained. They were so wrapped up in each other that he wasn't even in the same universe, and to be perfectly honest, that turned him on as much as anything else.

* * *

Reviews warm the heart. Flames warm the hearth. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
